


Come When You Call

by Burgie



Series: Magic School AU [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex accidentally summons Katja while having some alone time. Smut ensues.





	

Alex couldn’t deny that her demon was good-looking. Even with that bulky sweater and coat covering her curves, she had legs for days. And her delicate little fingers and alluring smirk invaded Alex’s mind at the most inopportune times. Like when she was trying to get to sleep.

Alex sat up, blushing, and raked her fingers through her hair. Her heart pounded, and she was definitely wet. She could feel that much at least. She glanced around, even though nobody was in her room. The necklace hanging around her neck hummed with the power of containing the demon. And she could hear Lisa snoring in her own room next door. Alex laid back down and moved her hips, pulling her pyjama pants and panties down. Her fingers sought out her wetness, and she moaned softly.

As her fingers moved over her dripping folds, Alex’s thoughts turned again to the demon contained within the crystal resting against her chest. The curves concealed under her clothing, her voice that would probably sound so nice moaning, the soft skin that Alex had touched on a few occasions now. Alex slipped a finger inside herself, imagining that it was Katja’s, and moaned. Her other hand went up to her breast, kneading the flesh and brushing her thumb over the nipple, and Alex bit her lip at the feelings of pleasure running through her.

“Katja,” she moaned without thinking. With her eyes closed, she didn’t see the flash of pink at the end of her bed.

Well, this was interesting. Katja looked at the girl on the bed, hearing the slick sounds of her finger moving in and out and rubbing around her pussy, and felt embarrassment for only a moment before she knelt on the end of the bed.

Alex felt that and her eyes flew open, though her fingers remained at her wet pussy. Her cheeks were burning, but Katja didn’t look disgusted or embarrassed. Merely curious and wanting.

“I come when you call,” Katja murmured, her clothes disappearing in an unseen swirl of black. Her skin was alabaster in the pale moonlight, only distinguishable from her clothes by the different shape and her hard nipples. Alex’s pussy throbbed, and she moaned deep in her throat.

“But do you want to?” asked Alex. She definitely wanted to, wanted nothing more than to feel Katja’s fingers where her own were, and maybe feel Katja’s mouth over one of her breasts.

“I’d be a fool to pass up this opportunity,” said Katja. Her hand slid up Alex’s thigh, and Alex trembled as Katja’s fingers stopped inches from her pussy. “May I?”

“Do it,” said Alex, removing her hand. Katja’s fingers stroked over Alex’s pussy at first, moving through the wetness and rubbing over her clit teasingly, and then two fingers slipped in. Alex moaned, pleased at the different feeling of Katja’s smooth fingers. So different to her own fingers, which were always callused from working so hard. Katja was looking at her, and Alex blushed and moved her own attention to Katja’s body, wanting to touch the skin. So she did, grazing her fingers down Katja’s side. The demon shivered in delight, moaning softly. Alex kept grazing her fingers up and down Katja’s side, smiling at the demon’s moans, and then she licked her lips at the scent of arousal growing in the air. And it wasn’t just her own.

It was all Katja could do to keep fingering Alex with the arousal building in her from those damn fingers. Gods, Alex knew exactly what she was doing. And by the way Alex was licking her lips… it only took a thought to remove her pubic hair, and then her pussy ached at the thought of Alex’s tongue in there. She would get that soon. Hopefully. Seeing Alex’s hands, Katja leaned down, burying her fingers a little deeper in Alex and hooking them slightly, and kissed Alex’s breasts. Alex’s breath shuddered out of her in another moan, and then she arched her back, almost squealing in delight, as Katja’s mouth closed around her breast and her tongue swirled circles around her nipple. She stroked fingers down Katja’s hair, and then frowned in confusion when Katja removed her fingers from her pussy. The look in Katja’s eyes was so devious it was probably illegal, and then Alex discovered why when she felt something else probing at her pussy. Gods, her _tongue_ …

It only took a few knowing swipes of Katja’s tongue to bring Alex over the edge, and then the girl was screaming in delight and arching her back off the bed. Katja was almost afraid that Alex would go to sleep when she came back down, but then she beckoned Katja up to her and rolled her over so that Katja was on her back. It was only fair of her to return the favour, after all.

When Alex woke up the next morning, she felt like she’d had the most wonderful dream. But then she saw the white-haired girl lying naked and asleep next to her. Okay, not a dream then. Her friends were going to tease her mercilessly for doing what they’d expected her to do with the demon. But right now, with the sun warming her bare skin, Alex couldn’t find it in herself to care.


End file.
